Typically, vehicular trim components, such as storage bins including a door, may also include a mechanical-type latch. Conventional mechanical-type latches may include a push-button release mechanism, a magnet, or VELCRO® to retain the door in a closed position. However, these conventional mechanical-type latches may introduce undesirable design issues and increase cost, production time, and parts, such as spring-loaded pins or detention balls. Even further, although adequate for most situations, these conventional mechanical-type latches may be unreliable in retaining the door in a closed position during an undesirable loading event, thereby failing certain vehicular safety guidelines, such as those stated under the Federal Motor Vehicle Standards (FMVSS) specification 201. Thus, a need exists for an improved latch for a storage bin door that reduces cost, production time, parts, and design issues, while also complying to specified safety guidelines.